PWP for another Friend
by Nyxtsuki
Summary: A Fanfix Pwp of a friend on Gaia's OC's


Raimi Ito was not interested in much, not the people around him and their pathetic life problems, not the classes he sometimes forced himself to go to or the modeling agencies who seemed to think he was a girl and offered him jobs. To him they we're dead objects, they did not affect him. Only three things he truly paid attention to, the latest manga series out, in which he needed the new Kuroshitsuji volume out, Cyber hacking with his awesome skills and the Tomcat he had been taken in by Kojiro. As he walked to the small book shop, he thought of the night that he had first met Kojiro, in the cold dark bliss of a rain covered night. Blood colored the streets as they stood in the midst of it, Raimi boldly declaring himself to Kojiro to take him in as a lover and be his bodyguard. Even though it had been a week since he had made himself home in Kojiro's apartment, they had yet to go all the way. Raimi face remained his usual façade of deadness as he entered the book store, columns of bookshelves, but his mind was reeling around the problem of seducing the man into his bed. He didn't acknowledge the people around him as he headed to the manga section, where volumes of different series of all types filled the bookshelves. He headed to the section where the volume he wanted was before something caught his eye. Partially sticking out of the bookshelf, breaking the alignment of all the other mangas. Curious as to what it was, Raimi pulled it out and looked at the cover, on it was a passionate male couple in an erotic position. Raimi cocked his head a bit before flipping it open and reading a couple of pages. After he had finished, he had it and several other yaoi's tucked under his arm, heading to the cashier and paying for them. He left the store semi quickly, heading to the Kojiro's apartment/

It was about 6pm when Kojiro finally returned home, his day at the photography office had been filled with clients and paperwork, not a single shot out in the field. It didn't matter to him, He was free for the night for the first time in awhile and the delectable kitten he had adopted was waiting at home for him. Tonight was the night for a little rough sex. Kojiro licked his lips, running it over his piercings in delight, growing hard at the thought of actually touching Raimi till he cried out. Damn, Kojiro thought, his imagination could be very wicked. He arrived at his apartment, entering and setting his equipment down inside.

"Raimi, are you here?" Kojiro ran through his green long hair, "Hey little cat, where are you?" He walked into the living room to where he saw Raimi deeply engrossed in a manga. Of course the boy was reading Kojiro thought, the little boy could do nothing fun besides read those silly little manga. Kojiro's hard on stilled pressed against his pants reminding him that he had some unfinished business and he'd like to relieve a little bit of it now. Heading over to Raimi, he jerked his head and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip until Raimi's opened in surprise, while Kojiro's tongue lashed out, matching a hectic rhythm in Raimi.

"Little Kitten, I've been waiting a really long time, time to stop reading your little boy comics." Kojiro grabbed the manga from Raimi's hands, glancing at the cover, where another male couple was, with a rough image of the uke tied up and the seme teasing him. He smirked as he turned to the little pile of manga's on the table, all of them yaoi.

"Been studying up little boy?" He threw the one he held onto the table before grabbing Raimi and pulling him up into another deep kiss.

"You haven't touched me this whole time Old man." Raimi gave him a blank dead stare, "I was going to seduce you." Kojiro pulled his head back in a roar of laughter.

"Hey Brat, didn't I tell you not to call me old man?! Maybe you need a little punishment!" Kojiro pressed Raimi to the wall of his hallway, and begin to rain kisses everywhere, stripping Raimi's school uniform top of, and moving his head to Raimi's shoulders, nipping them a bit. "Your body is quite pure, not a scratch or mark anywhere." Kojiro smiled wickedly, Raimi still had the deadpan face on but his breathing was ragged, his face was starting to flush as Kojiro's hands explored his body, one hand to reach behind his butt and press a finger to in between his cheeks while his other hand reached down to cup in between Raimi's thighs. What he felt was Raimi's erection, pressing gently on his pants.

"Oh I'm flattered brat, didn't think you'd be this hard." Kojiro rubbed his hand up and down Raimi's erection, causing him to arch a little and make a tiny moaning sound, "I don't think that's enough for you." Kojiro said his voice husky before dragging Raimi to his bedroom and pushing him to sit on the bed. Raimi cocked his head at him, curious to what Kojiro had planned.

"Take of your pants Brat." Kojiro stood up and went to a small dresser, pulling out a small camera. "I think you naked would be a good shot."

Raimi obeyed, pulling his pants of and kicking them to the floor, he sat on the bed in his small black briefs, "Why are you taking pictures?" Raimi turned his head straight into the camera, in which the small shutter snapped.

"Because I'm interested in you, think of it as part of our payment deal" Kojiro smirked again before kneeling down in front of Raimi's closed legs. He parted them slowly, bending his head into to make a small nip on Raimi's erection pressing against his briefs.

"Hey!" Raimi's hand instinctativly came down and Kojiro looked up to see him blushing bright red, he met raimi's eyes with a satisfaction of a cat catching its prey.

"Afraid I might take a bigger bite brat?" Kojiro return to Raimi's erection, pushing his hand aside and pulling the briefs, letting the small hardness of Raimi pop out. Kojiro chuckled before taking it into his mouth; the salty sweet taste filled his mouth as he sucked gently, careful to not let his teeth catch. Raimi's was young and in time it would get rougher but for now, he enjoyed the sweet satisfaction at the boy's innocence as he felt Raimi's hands curl in his hair, pulling a little, Kojiro opened his eyes to look up at the boy whose eye's we're closed in concentration, his breathing had become even more ragged and he shivered in delight.

"Unh…Ko…Jiro…" Raimi whispered, "I think…I think I'm coming!" His hand tightened in Kojiro's hard as his body spasmed, the orgasm ripping through his body leaving it hot and shaky. Kojiro drank the sweet liquid before pulling back up. Raimi opened his eyes lazily, peeking through the haze at Kojiro who had snapped another picture, shifting positions and snapping more. Raimi felt oddly turned on by Kojiro's focus, the camera was catching his most intimateness, he felt himself growing hard again and moved his hand to stroke himself, he heard a few more clicks before he heard the sound of a clunk on wood, most likely the camera was placed back on the dresser. He opened his eyes to Kojiro, who had finally removed his clothing, leering over him.

"Hey brat, don't get off again before me." He said before flipping Raimi so that he lay on top of him. Raimi felt Kojiro's own erection pressing between the cheeks of his butt and looked behind him to his surprise was Kojiro's largeness, engulfing. Kojiro chuckled at Raimi's surprised look before it turns to that deadpan look.

"Here's your part now little Kitten." Kojiro hands moved to Raimi's butt cheeks spreading them a little so that his erection squeezed between them, "Impale yourself on me." Raimi spread his hands over Kojiro's chest as he lifted himself and impaling himself with Kojiro's erection.

"Unh….huff…huff..." Raimi grimaced a bit, this man was certainly large, it filled him entirely, causing a little pain, he impaled until Kojiro was fully in.

"Raimi…you're so tight unh..." Kojiro smiled in delighted pleasure, He gripped Raimi's hips, "Now start moving." Raimi, nodded as he lifted himself up and down on Kojiro, Each time he felt extreme pleasure, his body shook from the sheer joy in the effort.

"Kojiro…I need you…harder…" Raimi gasped as he felt Kojiro's hands grip his hips and him arch up, matching Raimi's rhythm, "Kojiro….Kojiro…" He cried out as he felt the orgasm rip through him, and yet Kojiro was not satisfied, He flipped Raimi over so that his butt hung in the air and entered there, reaching his hands down to Raimi's nipples and pinching the as he moved himself in and out. Raimi cried out once more as another orgasm exploded, rippling and squeezing Kojiro till he roared, burying himself deep inside Raimi until his orgasm was spent and they lay in a heap on the bed.

"Not quite how the manga said it would be." Raimi said in a neutral tone, Kojiro laughed out loudly.

"Little Raimi, There's a lot more like the manga then you think, we're just beginning." He growled before pulling Raimi into a rough kiss again, "I'll teach you what please me the most."


End file.
